1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new hose coupling and to of the hose coupling and a hose as well as to new methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a combination of a hose coupling and a tubular hose having one end thereof clamped in an annular recess of the coupling, the coupling having a longitudinal axis and comprising a tubular insert portion inserted into the end of the hose and having an external peripheral surface that is substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis and a tubular ferrule portion disposed in substantially concentric and spaced relation about the insert portion to define the annular recess therebetween and being radially inwardly deformed toward the longitudinal axis so as to clamp the end of the hose between the ferrule portion and the insert portion, the ferrule portion having a plurality of inwardly directed and axially spaced apart annular ridges deformed into the end of the hose. For example, see the Foster U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,779.
It is also known to form the ferrule portion with an outer generally cylindrical section and separate inner ridged section respectively having surface means disposed in engagement with each other during the deforming of the ferrule portion toward the insert portion. For example, see the Lusher et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,314,000, and the Jones U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,487.